


Rainbows After Dark

by alysurr



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/pseuds/alysurr
Summary: “Is everything okay?” Sea Hawk asked as she closed the blinds on the large window that overlooked the port. She’d just announced her pregnancy to him last week on Christmas, and they’d both been a little on edge in addition to the excitement they were feeling.“Mmmhmm,” Mermista purred, walking over to him and pushing his chair back from the desk. She grabbed his chin and tilted his head back, then pressed her lips to his, kissing him hungrily. “I’ve just been missing you all morning.”“Aww, honey, I’ve missed you, too,” Sea Hawk said, noticing the way she was smirking at him, looking almost predatory.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Rainbows After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> look at me finally cleaning out my WIPs

Mermista’s appearance in Sea Hawk’s office at Port Salineas wasn’t uncommon, especially in the late afternoon when she would start to feel drained from her own workload and in need of a break. He was in the middle of a discussion with Captain Solomon, the head of a large ship construction company, when she entered the office. His face lit up when he saw her, the same way it always did. Even after all this time, that smile made her stomach do backflips. 

“Hello, dearest,” he grinned. 

“Your majesty! It’s a pleasure!” The Captain exclaimed, nearly knocking his chair backwards as he quickly stood so he could bow. 

“Pleasure’s mine, Captain Solomon,” Mermista replied dryly. She didn’t have any ill feelings about the man, other than the fact that he was in the office and she’d really like him to not be. “Will you be needing my husband’s attention much longer?”

“I do not, my Queen. We were just shooting sh—“ he coughed to interrupt his own explicative, and it almost made Mermista laugh because she herself swore like a sailor around friends, but she was a woman on a mission. “We were just finishing up,” he corrected himself.

“Well, then, if you don’t mind…” Mermista trailed off, stepping to the side of the open door behind her, hoping he’d get the picture. 

“I’ll get that paperwork to you first thing in the morning, Solomon,” Sea Hawk said, leaning towards the Captain and shaking his hand over the desk.

“Thank you, Captain Sea Hawk. Your grace.” Captain Solomon gave Mermista another awkward bow before he rushed out of the room, and Mermista closed the door to the office and locked it behind him.

“Is everything okay?” Sea Hawk asked as she closed the blinds on the large window that overlooked the port. She’d just announced her pregnancy to him last week on Christmas, and they’d both been a little on edge in addition to the excitement they were feeling. 

“Mmmhmm,” Mermista purred, walking over to him and pushing his chair back from the desk. She grabbed his chin and tilted his head back, then pressed her lips to his, kissing him hungrily. “I’ve just been missing you all morning.”

“Aww, honey, I’ve missed you, too,” Sea Hawk said, noticing the way she was smirking at him, looking almost predatory. She started by unbuttoning his shirt, scraping her nails down his chest and abs as she deepened the kiss, tongue and teeth taking over. Then she dropped to her knees in front of him, running her hands up his thighs, tilting her head to the side as she stared at him with that smirk. “You sure--Here?”

Mermista was already unbuttoning his trousers. 

“I don’t feel like waiting,” she said, palming Sea Hawk’s cock through his pants, not breaking eye contact. As she felt it start to harden, she added: “And I don’t think you really do, either.”

“I’m certainly not going to argue,” Sea Hawk breathed, lifting his hips so she could pull his pants and underwear down. “Fuck me, you’re so sexy, babe.” Mermista wasted no time pulling them down, barely giving him time to kick off his boots. He was very thankful he wasn’t wearing the thigh high ones today, as removing those was much more of a process. 

“Mmm, in due time, I’ve been wanting to taste this big, gorgeous cock all day,” Mermista purred just before she flattened her tongue against the underside of his shaft. Sea Hawk let out a soft groan as she ran it up his length and around the tip. She teased him with long, soft strokes of her hand as she pressed her lips to his head, sucking gently and running her tongue over the base of it. Taking her time, she pressed kisses down the underside of his cock, running her tongue over his balls as she continued to stroke him. Sea Hawk shuddered as she took one into her mouth, a moan escaping his lips as she sucked on it. She continued to tease him, running her tongue up and down his shaft and around his tip until he was leaking precum. She met his gaze with those amber eyes, looking up at him through dark lashes as she finally took him into her warm, wet mouth. 

“Oh, gorgeous,” Sea Hawk sighed as he tangled his hand in her hair. Mermista hummed as she reached the base of his cock, the vibrations from the back of her throat sending waves of pleasure over his body. She ran one hand up his torso, pinching a nipple between her fingers. The sensation caused Sea Hawk’s breath to catch and his hips to stutter, shoving his cock into the back of her throat, and she  _ moaned _ . Mermista dropped her hand and gripped Sea Hawk’s thighs as he moved her head to match the motion of his hips as he fucked her throat. Her satisfied moans and Sea Hawk’s pleasured noises filled the room, and anyone who pressed their ear to the door would surely hear them.

“Fuck, darling, you’re so good, you feel so good,” Sea Hawk panted as he let her go so she could pull back and catch her breath. Mermista continued to stroke him, panting, while he admired the thin line of saliva that bridged between the head of his cock and her lips. She licked them and it broke, but only for a second before she was deep throating him again. 

Sea Hawk choked out an “Ah!” as she bobbed her head up and down, taking in his full length. Now she was sloppy and wet, the sounds she made borderline obscene. Sea Hawk threaded his fingers through Mermista’s hair again, and she moaned as he pushed her head down. Heat rose up throughout his body as he edged closer to orgasm. “ _ Haa— _ yes, dearest—fuck!” he cried, throwing his head back as he came, emptying himself in the back of her throat as she moaned. When he released her head, she gently sucked on him as she pulled back, making sure to lick every last drop of his cum as she did. 

“Mmm,” she sighed, sitting back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “I want you to fuck me right here in your office,” Mermista said, her voice raspy and the look in her eyes dangerous.

“And how would you like me to do that?” Sea Hawk asked as he pulled her to her feet. He embraced her, kissing her hungrily for a few moments before turning her around before unzipping her skirt. It fell to the floor, revealing a lacy red thong and a pair of gold stilettos. 

“On your desk.” Mermista stepped out of the skirt, kicking it to the side after it fell to the floor. Sea Hawk took her shoulder and bent her over the desk, pressing kisses down her spine and over the dimples above her ass. He took his time unzipping her top, and she shrugged it off while he hooked a finger under the waistband of the thong, sliding it under the lace. 

“Would you prefer my tongue or my cock?” Sea Hawk asked, moving to squeeze her ass with one hand and stroking her through her panties with the other. 

“Mmm, start with your tongue,” Mermista sighed, stretching out over his desk. It was much cleaner than hers, since he preferred to keep his knick knacks on shelves behind it. Very convenient for times like this. Sea Hawk pulled her thong down and pushed her legs apart pressing his face between her thighs, and she sighed as he explored her with his tongue. He was gentle to start, tickling her skin with his mustache and causing her to shiver. Her sensitive skin was so warm and slick against his mouth as he peppered her with open mouth kisses and gently sucked on her folds. His hands were busy massaging her ass and thighs, gliding smoothly over the soft skin there. Mermista shudders when he swirls his tongue around her clit, pushing her hips back and moaning when he sucked on it,  _ hard _ .

“ _ Fuck— _ babe _ — _ ” Mermista cried out, gripping the edge of the desk hard. “Hnnng,  _ yes _ , keep doing  _ that! _ ” Sea Hawk moaned against her skin in response, the vibrations just adding to the hot feeling that was building in her lower stomach. He flicked his tongue back and forth over her clit between moments of sucking on it until her legs were trembling in his hands. He moved them up to spread her cheeks before thrusting his tongue inside of her, fucking her entrance with it while he moved his thumb to rub her clit until she was biting her knuckles to quiet the moan that burst out of her as she came. Sea Hawk pressed kisses to her ass as he stood up, rubbing his hands up her back as she panted, still coming down from her orgasm. 

“Feel good, darling?” He asked, leaning over her, taking her jaw in one hand and using the other to tease her entrance with the tip of his cock. She was so slick and wet and warm, he shuddered at the feeling against his sensitive member. 

“Yes,” Mermista sighed, drawn out and breathy as she tilted her lips up for a kiss. Sea Hawk kissed her softly as he slid inside of her slowly, obsessed with the way she smiled against his lips as he did, a soft sigh escaping her when he was all the way inside of her. “But I’m pretty sure I asked you to  _ fuck _ me,” she added, nipping his lower lip. 

“Oh, don’t you worry about that, dearest,” Sea Hawk growled into her ear before letting her go, moving his hands down her back. He grabbed her ass in both hands, spreading her cheeks which was all the warning he gave before he pulled out and slammed back into her. Mermista cried out, her nails digging into the wood of the desk as he set a delicious pace, the room filling with the sounds his hips made when they slammed against her plush ass and her moans. “You take my cock _ —hnng— _ so well, Princess, always so tight and _ —haa— _ wet for me,” he panted. “So goddamn beautiful.”

“Harder,” came Mermista’s choked demand as she slid a hand under herself to rub her clit, arching her back even more. “Fuck— _ please—haa- _ harder!”

Sea Hawk growled, a deep rumble emerging from his throat as he gathered Mermista’s hair at the base of her neck, pulling his wife flush against him as he continued to rail her from behind. The moan that came out of her was so hot and animalistic that Sea Hawk had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from finishing inside of her right then and there. 

“Such a good girl for me,” Sea Hawk crooned in her ear as she lifted a knee up onto his desk for better balance. Her thighs were shaking and every little movement he made as he fucked her seemed to further stoke the fire in her belly. He ran one hand up her side and squeezed her breast through her top, and she whimpered, leaning back into him as he pressed his lips to her shoulder. Loosening the grip on her hair, he moved his hand in front of her mouth, pressing two fingers to her lips. She eagerly took them into her mouth, sucking on them until they were nice and wet, then grabbing his wrist and pulling it down to her clit. 

“Mmm, a little eager today, aren’t we?” Sea Hawk teased.

“I thought it was  _ obvious _ that I came in here for a reason,” Mermista replied dryly, breaking off at the last syllable as Sea Hawk pulled out and slammed back into her, and he just chuckled. 

“Of course, dearest,” he whispered in her ear, ramping up the pace once again, his clever fingers toying with her clit until she was shuddering against him. 

“Oh~ babe,  _ yes _ ,” Mermista cried, clapping a hand over her mouth to stifle a particularly beautiful moan as he felt her walls clench around his cock, sending him dangerously close to the edge. “Please _ don’t _ stop!” 

Sea Hawk pressed his head against hers, panting and making those little whimpers and moans he did when he was close when Mermista came again with a stuttered cry, punctuated by every little thrust and movement of his fingers on her clit. That was Sea Hawk’s tipping point, and he finished inside her with a groan. 

“I love you so much,” he sighed into her hair as he inhaled her scent, pulling out of her with a shudder. Mermista turned around, hoisting herself up on his desk and pulling him towards her with her calves, wrapping her legs around him so he couldn’t leave. 

“I love  _ you _ ,” she sighed, looking up at him with those gorgeous brown eyes that could easily put him on his knees. She shook her hair out behind her, ocean blue waves falling down her back, leaned back on her palms and focused her gaze on Sea Hawk with a smirk. She looked so fucking gorgeous sitting on his desk, all wide hips and thick thighs locked around him. “Mmm, but I hope that’s not  _ all _ I’m getting out of you today,” she teased, pumping his cock a few times with her hand, frowning when she didn’t get a response. 

“Is that all I am to you, a sex machine?” Sea Hawk asked, pressing a hand to his bare chest in mock offense. “This morning, now, you’re draining me, woman!”

Mermista laughed. “Can you blame me for wanting to jump my sexy husband every chance I can get?”

“You think I’m sexy?” Sea Hawk asked, receiving an eyeroll as Mermista gently pushed him away from her, back into his chair. 

“Duh. That’s why we’re  _ married _ ,” Mermista retorted. Sea Hawk replied by grabbing her hand, kissing the knuckle just below her rings. 

“And here I thought it was because of my dazzling charm, or perhaps my  _ goooorgeous singing voice!” _

“Ughhhh, shut up and fuck me again, already!”


End file.
